


One Year Together, Many More Ahead

by h_nb



Series: Brick [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anniversary celebration, Blood, Broken Bones, Chains, Choking, Knives, Mild Gore, Other, References to Abuse, Revenge Whump, Strangling, Torture, Two Murderers In Love, Whump, Whumptober 2020, references to trauma, what could be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_nb/pseuds/h_nb
Summary: Whumptober Day Twenty Five, Alt Eleven: Preseumed Dead
Relationships: Brick (OC)/Aela Bazyli (OC)
Series: Brick [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	One Year Together, Many More Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Aela Bazyli and Leander Bazyli are @highqualitynot's OCs and is used with her permission and assistance

Most of the warehouse was dark and abandoned. Creaking metal stairways lead up to a higher floor and a space that might have once been an office. On the main floor, away from the dusty assembly lines that stretched across the space, two bright lights were pointed at a usually empty corner. Tonight, though, there were people in that corner. An older white man stood near the wall, arms outstretched and held up by two chains that were hooked to some loops in the wall. His hands, scarred from years of work, twisted in fists and yanked at the unyielding chains, and his head was raised high, staring at Brick with a mixture of confusion, indignation, and a little touch of fear.

Brick grinned at him, not bothering to provide any explanation as they sealed a thick strip of duct tape over his mouth. "Back in a bit!" they said, stepping back away from the lights and into the dark. There was a buzz of static, and then they were gone, leaving the man futilely struggling against the chains.

Brick popped into the apartment, unable to stop smiling as they thought of the night that was to come. Their recently acquired puppy, Ramen Noodles, came scrabbling across the wooden floor at them, running excited circles around their legs and yipping loudly. Brick laughed, crouching down to give the dog the attention she fully deserved. They sat on the floor until they heard the jangling of keys in the front door, and then Rara was off, barking just as excitedly to greet Aela at the door. Brick stood a few moments after, stepping around the dog to greet their partner at the door. 

"Hey," Aela said, leaning in to kiss Brick before they even shut the door. Brick kissed them back, placing a hand on the back of their head as Aela's hand rested on their cheek. Aela pulled back, and then wrapped their arms around Brick and leaned their head on Brick's chest. "Happy anniversary," they said against Brick's chest, and Brick could feel their smile. 

"Yeah, happy anniversary." Brick reached out with one hand and shut the door before folding their arms around their partner and holding them. "Love you."

"Love you too," Aela said, turning to smile softly up at Brick. "Missed you today, work was ass." 

"Well, it's over now, and tonight is gonna be fun as hell," Brick said, taking Aela's hand and pulling them further into the apartment. Rara ran around, constantly getting underfoot in a way Brick was still getting used to.

"I still have no idea what you've planned," Aela said with suspiscion. 

Brick grinned. "Likewise. That's kind of the fun of this, though."

"True. Alright, I'm gonna go change and get your present, so just- stay there, I guess." Aela moved off to the bedroom, Rara briefly following until the door was shut in her face, at which point she easily ran back to Brick and tried to jump up on the couch, paws scrambling to find a good way to get up. Brick just laughed and helped the small dog up onto the couch, petting the top of her head and throwing a few toys for her while they waited.

The bedroom door cracked open, and then quickly shut. "Oh, shit, close your eyes, actually! It'll be more fun that way."

Brick shut their eyes. "Okay," they said, hearing the bedroom door open again. 

They heard Ramen Noodles jump off the couch and immediately run to Aela again, and their partner's footsteps across the ground. There was silence, and then there was a weight on their lap, something that flopped over either side of them. It felt plush, and was soft to touch.

Brick could hear the smile in Aela's voice. "Okay, open." 

Brick opened their eyes to the largest string worm they had ever seen. It spanned nearly the whole length of the couch, it was bright orange, and it was beautiful. "Holy shit." They looked at the worm, and then back at Aela, and then back at the worm, eyes wide and a massive smile on their face. "This is the greatest fucking thing in the world."

"So you like it?" Aela looked a little nervous, twisting their hands slightly as they looked at Brick.

"I fucking love it, now I just think my gift is gonna be inadequate, I mean, there's no way it can compare to this." Rara had jumped up on the couch again, and was currently either trying to pull it from Brick hands or find some way to walk across it, a very difficult feat for a wobbly puppy. "I mean, I don't even think there's a point in showing you what I planned, it's just going to pale in comparison."

"No, no way. Come on, I really want to see what you planned." Aela tugged at Brick's hand, and Rara clambered off the worm as Brick stood, moving the gift to the side of the couch.

Brick gave a heavy sigh, faking disinterest. "Alright, if you say so." They grinned again. "You gotta close your eyes for this too."

Aela grinned and simply folded themself in Brick's arms, pressing their face to Brick's shoulder. "Ready," they said brightly, and Brick laughed. 

"Alright." Static filled the air and their ears, and then they were gone, reappearing in a dark warehouse where the only sounds were their own breaths and the quiet jangling of chains.

"Wait, what are we doing here?" Aela said, still keeping their eyes shut.

"So, we talked about this fuckin' ages ago -- keep your eyes closed -- but I'm hoping this is still a good enough surprise for you." Brick watched recognition spark in the struggling man's eyes as the two of them walked closer, and his attemped to pull his hands free of the chains grew more aggressive, filling much of the space with the noise. Brick found themself wishing they had chosen some restraints that were a little quieter, but it was what the warehouse had, so they had worked with it. 

"Okay... can I open my eyes now?" Aela was standing next to Brick, eyes still shut. In front of them, the man's eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets as he stared at them. He was talking, maybe yelling, but the words were lost under the tape.

"Yeah, go ahead." 

Aela's eyes opened, and then widened, jaw dropping slightly. "No fucking way, that's- I forgot we talked about this, holy shit, are you serious?"

"Yeah, of course I am! Happy anniversary." This wasn't the first person that Aela had helped Brick hurt, but Brick had picked this person tonight for a reason.

Aela stepped forward, staring at this man intensely, a mixture of intense anger and nervousness coursing through their body. "All right," they said. "Long time no see, huh, Dad?" They ripped the tape off, and Brick could see their hands were shaking slightly. 

Brick had sat through countless night of waking up to hearing Aela in another nightmare, rousing them and coaxing them to talk about it, listening as Aela recounted the shit their father had put them through, explained the stories behind the scars that lined their back. With every story, they found themself getting more furious that this man had put the person they love through so much and was still living like he had done nothing wrong. Brick remembered one night, holding a tearful Aela, and promising that they would make him pay one day. 

Leander Bazyli contorted his face into an expression that Brick supposed he must be used to presenting, having the air about him that he was the most powerful and important person in the room, and that he was the one in control here. It was a look Aela clearly recognized, and Brick stood a little straighter, ready to step in if they had to. "I thought you would have died by now," he said, any fear he might be feeling in his position obscured by his scathing tone. "Didn't think you'd survive after we kicked you out, figured you'd die somewhere in the streets."

Aela's words shook slightly as they took a step back. "Well- I did." They took a deep breath, looked to Brick, and back at Leander."You're not going to for much longer, though."

Leander laughed, and it was just as grating as Aela had described it. "What an empty threat. You've never followed through on anything in your life, I doubt you've started now."

Brick watched Aela turn to the table cluttered with various tools Brick had brought from their van, and they walked over to them, placing a comforting hand on Aela's back, speaking quietly. "You okay?" they asked. "If you'd rather watch than do it yourself, that's totally fair. He's a fucking asshole."

"Yeah, he is." Aela's hand tightened around the metal bat Brick had stolen a few months ago, there was slight dents and traces of dried blood all over the head of it. "I'm going to fucking destroy him."

"Hell yeah." Brick smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of Aela's head. "Let me know if you want any help, because I am so down." 

Aela grinned at them, a new confidence in their expression as they turned. "This is the best anniversary present ever." 

Brick leaned against the table, watching with satisfaction as Leander opened his mouth to say some toxic shit, only for Aela to pull back and slam the bat down on the crook of his elbow, snapping the bones that knit the arm together. He screamed, and Brick laughed at the furious and fearful expression on his face as he gasped for words, sputtering insults and pleas at the two of them. 

"You can't- _do_ this," he grunted, face going red with sweat and anger. "You'd do this, to your own father? Aela, you're so much better than this, you would never treat me like that." He glared at Brick, who just met his eyes with a blank stare. "I don't know what- what he has done to you but it's absolutely unacceptable."

Brick's hand tightened into a fist, and they took a step forward, but Aela was already there, anger on their face, swinging the bat hard into this side again, and then down lower, crashing the metal into his kneecap and causing the man to let out a sudden scream, legs buckling and arms straining in the chains. "All those years and you haven't changed a god damn bit, still misgendering, still being a fucking douchebag, god, I'm so glad this is happening." They drop the bat to the floor, pushing back a few strands of hair that had come loose from their high ponytail, looking to the other tools to see what to grab next.

Brick inclined their head to their collection of knives with a small shrug, and Aela grinned voraciously as they picked up a large one, walking around to Leander's back and began to drag the knife down his back. Leander howled, almost pitifully, trying to twist his body away from Aela as they cut the knives deep into the man's back. Blood covered their hands after a few minutes, and Leander's warbling sobs echoed through the building.

"God, that's annoying," Brick muttered, switching on some music. Aela's head moved to the beat cheerfully as they tore the knives down his back, blood splattering on their shirt and hands.

"Please," could barely be heard over the music. "Please, Aela, you don't want to do this. You could still come home, see your mother, you don't- have to do this, you can come home."

Brick didn't think they had ever seen Aela look more disgusted than they did in that moment. "Why would I want to go back there?" they asked, shaking their head. "I've already got my home." That disgust turned into a sunny smile as they looked out at Brick with love in their eyes and shirt covered in blood, and Brick had never been more attracted to their partner.

Aela pulled the blood covered knife back, looking critically at the wounds. "Well, it's never going to be enough to match up to what you did, but. They dragged the knife down again, pulling another scream from the bleeding man's throat. "Not like I'm gonna stand here and do this for eight years." They walked back over to Brick and set the knife down, looking at their bloodstained hands briefly. "This has been an _awesome_ anniversary present, and that... yeah, that was what I needed. I'm ready to kill him now."

"Awesome, how do you want to do it?" Brick looked at all their equipment, considering the different options.

"Whatever it is, I want it to be slow." Aela said, and Brick nodded. 

"Cool. Let's fuckin' strangle him then."

They picked up a long, thick chain, and walked over to Leander, wrapping the metal around his neck and looping it in a specific, practiced way. They handed the end of the chain to Aela, grinning cruly as the man's eyes widened with the knowledge of what was happening.

"You- can't do this!" he said, face growing more red as the chain tightened, Aela stepped back to cinch it further. His voice grew strained in his pleas, and Aela dug their heels into the ground.

"Hey, help me with this?" they said, a little breathlessly, watching Leander's face darken in shades of red and purple.

Brick walked up to them, standing behind them and reaching forward to grab at the chain. They anchored Aela's body as they both pulled on the chain, cinching the loops of chains until Leander's strangled breaths were silenced entirely, head dropping forward and body slumping, unable to stand on its own. The arms were half wrenched out of their sockets, and blood dripped from his back onto the floor.

The chain clattered to the ground, and Brick spun Aela around to kiss them. They could feel the blood on Aela's hands sticking to the back of their neck as Aela leaned into their lips, but Brick hardly paid any attention, too focused on kissing Aela breathless. 

"Good anniversary present?" they murmured, eyes briefly flicking up at the newly-dead person slumped in the chains that held them up. "I don't think it really measures up to that worm though, I mean, nothing will ever compare-"

"Yeah, shut up, happy anniversary," Aela said, drawing them back in for another kiss. 


End file.
